Do You Want To Know a Secret
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Songfic. If anything, read the Author's Notes. Oh, and don't review only in reply to it either, send me a message about it.


Author's Notes:

It's quite cruel of you all (not blaming everyone) to just skip past HaruZuke whenever you see it. We work hard on it (or at least I and Nao do); make sure it's genuine, in character, in sync, well written, all of these things and more. Not to sound like an asshole or full of myself, but I believe my work deserves more than a passing glance. I'm not asking for reviews, though they would be a lovely way of showing that you gave a damn, but at least read it. I'm not asking for you to absolutely love it and pledge your allegiance to the pairing or anything either. Read because you like Mai-HiME or Otome, read because you like the characters, read because you can stand my writing, etc, etc, etc. Just don't look past my stuff just because you and I are rooting for different teams. I'm still a ShizNat fan, I just happen to love and write better HaruZuke.

But moving on.

This is a songfic.

It is HaruZuke.

It contains ShizNat.

Set in Mai-Otome.

It is mainly through Shizuru's point of view though it is written in 3rd person.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Do You Want to Know a Secret?" by The Beatles nor Mai-Otome.

* * *

Oh, things were so much easier back then. Though she terribly regretted being unable to notice her feelings until just recently, she was so close before. The woman she now craves used to lay sprawled out on the bed just next to hers, sleeping eagle spread with her mouth open and stomach revealed. She used to be able to run her slender fingers through her blonde mane, quietly chanting for her to wake up and get dressed for morning duties. But now things were different. Almost unbelievably different.

Sitting quite comfortably at her desk, back straight against the wooden frame, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst directed her soft gaze alternatively between dual framed snapshots. One held several of her old classmates, along with Mai and Natsuki. But they weren't who she was looking at. No, cherry eyes focused on the one at the far right, a blonde with her arms crossed and a wide triumphant grin on her face. The current Brigadier General of the Aries military, Haruka Armitage.

The second, her favorite of the two, had only three people in it. Anh Lu was poised in the center, a bashful, yet amused look on her face as she surveyed her Coral friends. Shizuru was behind her, as if using her as a shield. Her tongue was playfully out as she sent someone a mischievous look. That someone was Haruka, who once again was at the far right, fists down and teeth clenched as she glared at her with a faint blush.

Things were much simpler then.

A sudden stirring to her left caused Shizuru to tilt her head in that direction. A tangle of cobalt hair peered out from under obsidian sheets before drowsy emeralds looked up towards the faint glow of light in the room.

"Shizuru?" A hoarse and sleep filled mumble was heard.

"Mmm?" The woman responded with a faint smile on her face as she looked upon her tired lover.

"Why are you still up?" A yawn broke apart her sentence, but she chose to ignore it.

"Ara, I am not tired." It had not been long after their hungry love making, and as per usual, the Gakuenchou drifted off to sleep after the exhausting act. Usually still turned on and restless, the brunette would stay awake a tad longer, busying herself with work and various other tasks before sleep took its hold.

"Oh, alright…" Too sleepy to continue conversation, Natsuki merely muttered a "go to sleep soon" before the soft thud of her head landing on a pillow sounded.

Ah, that was right. Tomorrow was to be a busy day. The President of Aries, Yukino Chrysant, was to arrive, of course followed by Haruka. Thinking about it alone caused her to sigh. How would she be able to handle having the two in the same room? Only tomorrow would tell.

"This had better be good, Yukino! I don't like being away from home!" She shouted as the two strolled into the meeting room, effectively grabbing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Please excuse us." The short haired girl bowed deeply. "We're a bit late; we had trouble leaving the estate." She gave the Brigadier General a brief look before smiling. Indeed, she had thrown quite the fuss.

It took every ounce of Shizuru's strength not to take a sharp intake of breath at how stunning the Otome appeared. Her heart clenched in her chest, causing her to feel even worse. Painfully prying her eyes away, she looked down at a small stack of papers, looking at the words, but not reading them.

Unfortunately, Haruka had taken her seat right next to her. The two exchanged a brief glance, followed by causal greetings.

"It's nice to see you again, Haruka."

"Yeah, you too."

Secretly, she was quite relieved at how quickly and smoothly that had went. But strangely, she also wished for more. Even though her heart beat quite clearly in her chest, she wouldn't mind having it, and the nervousness that came with it, in order to speak to her once more. Honestly, she felt like a school girl frantic over her first crush.

And so the meeting began.

It was mainly important people from each nation discussing about Otome, as per usual. Natsuki spent her time trying to persuade everyone to abolish the use of Otome while Shizuru appeared as though she agreed.

Feeling quite bored, she gave the blonde on her left a quick peek.

She was leaning back in her seat, trying to seem interested, but failing. She wore a scowl of sorts as she listened in on the conversation, her arms crossed firmly. The brunette subtly watched with a fascinated gleam in her eyes. Really, everything about her just seemed to real you in.

_You'll never know how much I really love you_

_You'll never know how much I really care_

Looking over at Natsuki one last time, she came to her final decision.

"Haruka." She whispered as not to bother the heated discussion.

Blinking in surprise at being suddenly confronted, the woman clad in green turned to face Shizuru, curiosity written all over her face.

"What is it?"

_Listen_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

And why should Shizuru make this easy? It was not in her nature to do so, not at all. She liked to tease, and she was going to do just that.

"Does Haruka want to know a secret?" A small smirk played across her lips as she took in the Otome's changing expression.

She nodded as all of her attention focused on knowing what her old friend could possibly know that she didn't.

"Do you promise not to tell?" The little gears in the snake's head were turning, carefully planning out everything. Oh, this would be fun.

Nodding again proved to show just how child-like the blonde was, eagerly waiting for the information.

_Closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear_

_I'm in love with you_

"Come closer." Her words were coated in honey, easily drawing the bee. Though normally, Haruka would never go along with something in such a manner, she was tempted by her rival. If Shizuru knew, she had to know as well.

Leaning over, the brunette placed her lips dangerously close to her ear. For a second there, she was concerned on whether or not she had the self-restraint to hold back. She saw herself taking the lobe into her mouth and gently running it across her teeth, happily eliciting some kind of pleasurable sound from her future lover. But alas, it could not be done. The last thing her reputation needed was for her to be blatantly cheating on Natsuki in front of a crowded room.

"You'll have to wait until after the meeting." She spoke with a wink, loving the reaction she would receive before she got it.

"Bubuzuke, you're being unfair!" The blonde shouted aloud, causing all eyes to lock on her. By then, the serpent had already coiled back into her seat, tea in hand.

"Ara, ara! I'm terribly sorry Haruka, but break is not for another fifteen minutes, ne Natsuki?" This, of course, was all a part of her lovely plan.

_Listen_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

"I suppose we could take it now…" The blunette grumbled, even though she could not complain. In reality, she was tired out from the fierce debate. A break would be perfect right about now. Quiet mumbles filled the air, followed by a few nods before one by one, the group shuffled out the room.

"Coming, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, a brow quirked at her still seated girlfriend.

"I'm quite alright, ookini." She smiled softly, hidden shame beneath the surface, before turning to Haruka, who was getting up to leave. Honestly…

_Closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear_

_I'm in love with you_

"Oh Haruka~"

The blonde turned, purple eyes looking on in slight confusion.

"Yeah, Bubuzuke?"

"Do stay."

Opening her mouth to protest, she was quickly interrupted.

"Does Haruka not want to know the secret any longer?"

The bait was effectively hooked onto the line and tossed into the depths, gaining immediate attention from the largest predator, causing it to be caught in a moment's notice.

"Hurry up and tell me, I've got things to do!"

"Come closer."

_I've known the secret for a week or two_

_Nobody knows, just we two_

After sitting back down and leaning in close, Shizuru sent her a satisfied smile.

"I've known this for a week or two… It is of the utmost importance. Nobody else knows, just we two."

This proved to get the bull even more anxious. "Just spit it out already!"

Pressing her index finger underneath Haruka's chin, she tilted her face upwards in order to peer into those fiery wine colored eyes. "I am very much in love with you."

A look of utter shock crossed the blonde's face, and just as she was about to speak, the brunette shut her up with a deep kiss. Her arms moved to drape across her neck, fingers intertwining in her golden locks. Arms frozen at her side and face red, it took Haruka a few short, yet long to her, seconds before she could pull her closer and kiss her back. Their lips gently brushed past each other with uncertainty before intense passion. Tongues met in a moist interaction, sliding against each other and around, exploring the other's mouth.

_Lisen_

_Do you want to know secret?_

_Do you promise not tell?_

A string of saliva strung the two together afterwards as they looked at each other closely. When the blonde turned away, Shizuru's heart nearly broke, knowing it was rejected. But upon closer examination, that was not the case.

Haruka was mumbling to herself, a dark blush on her cheeks as she looked back in forth between her and the ground. Her two index fingers poked together nervously before she spoke.

"What took you so long?"

_Closer_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Say the words you long to hear_

_I'm in love with you_

* * *

Author's Notes:

-shrugs- What can I say? I was…inspired, if you want to call it that. –smiles a bit- Yup.

Oh, and there might be a part two, since I should probably explain how Natsuki will be ah…dumped. (If that ends up being the case, prepare yourself for both HaruZuke and MaiNat)

Hope you liked it.


End file.
